bungalow_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Traveller
Introduction In the distant future, humanity has spread across the stars. The opportunities for anyone with the guts to buy a ship, get a crew together, and forge their own destinies are countless. The Bungalow Traveller campaign is (at the early stages, anyway) intended to be a game where the group is roughly of the Firefly type; they have a mix of personalities and skills and a ship that they're struggling to maintain. The jobs available are as varied as they can be; passenger transport, freight, exploration, and who knows how many others. Characters Our motley crew. Aurelius Flynn ''' TravellerSküm Campaign Notes '''Traveller Module: High and Dry Session 1' ' Session 2 Campaign Notes#session2 Session 1, Wednesday 4/5/17 Players: Fish (Jace Warden), Skum (the Custodian), V (Meandra), and Amy (Doc) GM: Markus ' ' This was the inaugural session of our Traveller campaign, with Markus running the rest of the group through the High and Dry module. ' ' The crew got together on the planet Flammarion where Meandra was to meet an official of the Imperial Interstellar Scout Service to arrange a mutually beneficial deal. They all met Anders Casarii at his office in Flammarion Highport, where he spelled out the deal: the previous lessors of an Imperial scout ship on detached duty left their damaged ship behind on the nearby world of Walston. All our group had to do was to go to Walston, get the ship back in working order, and bring it back to Flammarion for overhaul. If they did that, they’d get a total of Cr2000 each and have use of the ship for a year, most likely the with the option to lease it for the next year. They would need to take notes of places of interest that they visited in the meantime, as well as maintain the ship properly. The IISS would provide equipment to fix the vessel, as well as book passage to Walston. ' ' The group agreed to these terms and started trying to find out as much as they could about Walston, though there wasn’t much information. Apparently, one of the duties of the previous crew of the scout ship was to bring back information on Walston! ' ' They got some basics; Walston was chilly and had a relatively thin atmosphere (they’d need breather masks). No captains or crews they spoke with knew of any piracy in the area, but advised the group that the government of Walston is a dictatorship and has a strict weapons policy. ' ' The next day, they boarded the ship, Autumn Gold, under captain Michelle Corelli, which was chartered to bring them to Walston. ' ' Walston was a 2-jump (so, a 2-week) trip away. The first week, the group got to know one another a bit more. While they had all met one another in previous years, this was the first time that they were all together in one group (well, all except the scientist; he was apparently held up by bounty hunters hounding him). They also went through their equipment and prepped for taking possession of the scout vessel, which was surely awaiting them a the Walston spaceport. ' ' A week after they left Flammarion, they arrived at 567-908, where the Autumn Gold was chartered to deliver some freight. The ship landed and our travellers disembarked to a drab, grey-brown world with a couple of dozen temporary human inhabitants. They were employees of the Scout Service, doing their rotation supporting this small research and scout refueling post. The doctor and custodian spent time at the observatory, listening to the scientists there excitedly explain high-concept jump dynamics and its relation to gravity waves while drinking the scientists’ very good coffee. Meandra and Jace spent their time at the local “bar” (actually half of an administrative office), talking to the workers there. While these locals knew little of Walston, they had lots of alcohol. ' ' The group was happy to leave this dreary planet once the Autumn Gold was finally refueled at the end of the day. ' ' A week later, the ship arrived at Walston, where the Autumn Gold, having spent a bit longer in jump space than intended, drops them and their belongings off at Startown and takes off immediately. The group goes through customs, checking in their weapons there. When they ask the custom official about their ship, the official thinks for a moment and recalls the scout ship, and especially the fact that the crew were a bunch of jerks. He also recalls that when they left, it was chartered passage on a different ship, so the scout ship must be around here somewhere. It’s not here at the spaceport, though. When pressed, he suggests that they go ask the Port Authority, across the street. ' ' When they get to the Port Authority, they learn that the ship was chartered by the world government for something “in-system”, but there’s no more detail than that in the records. They’d have to go to the capital city to get more information. The only way was by rail, and they’d have to wait until the next day for the next train to leave. ' ' Thus, the group had the chance to wander around Startown, where they notice that most of the population is vargr rather than human. They rent a couple of hotel rooms and head to a restaurant to sample the local cuisine. ' ' Everyone but Jace gets sick from the main course, but all but the custodian like their dessert. They retired to their rooms to sleep, intending to catch the train to the capital the next day.